Pororokka
by ShinigamiSwag
Summary: (YAOI) hibari and tsuna have been together for some time, but when reborn invites the vongola guardians on a vacation around japan , tsunas loyalty is questioned as the other boys make moves on him. yup pretty much.
1. Prologue

" Tsuna, you're in love with Hibari Kyoya right?" and amused Reborn asked as Tsunayoshi Sawada got ready for bed.

"wh- what are you talking about?! Hibari-san terrifies me…"

"Shut up liar. I see the way you practically drool over him every day at school, you lovestruck idiot".

"I DO NOT! " Tsuna exclaimed

" Your red cheeks say something else, loser. Just admit it already"

"… so what if I have a small crush on Hibari?! It doesn't matter! I just want to sleep already!"

" so you can grope your pillow, pretending it's Hibari? Pervert" Reborn spat. Boy, did he enjoy screwing with Tsuna's feelings.

"REBORN! How can you say something like that?!

"…zzz….zzz.."

"He's already asleep!" Tsuna thought as he lazily threw himself on the bed.

" How did he find out? No one else knows… Is it really that obvious?" he muttered as he shifted around in the sheets. " Reborn's taunting me… what if he tells Hibari? He'll never want to talk to me again…" Tsuna mumbled as he blushed in his pillow, dozing off to sleep.

~NEXT DAY~

" I overslept again!" a hurried Tsuna yelled before jumping out of bed , quickly changing into his uniform.

"No wonder everyone calls you loser Tsuna" Reborn remarked as he pet his beloved pet , Leon.

"If you're not going to help me, then don't say anything, Reborn".

*running to school since he's late*

"Hey Tsuna,"

"what"

"are you gonna confess?"

"wh-what?!" Tsuna didn't like where this was going.

" Do I have to simplify everything for you, dumb ass? Are you going to confess your love to Hibari today?"

"Are you cra-AH!" Tsuna screamed as he tripped over his own two feet and face planted onto the floor. "Concrete hurts" he muttered.

"well Tsuna, grow a pair, 'cause youre going to confess. TODAY" Reborn commanded.

*gulps* "you- you can't be serious Reborn!" Tsuna started shaking at the thought of the whole school figuring out his crush…

"you want to find out?" Reborn questioned.

"not really, n-"

"eat lead, Tsuna!" *bang *

" ILL CONFESS TO HIBARI LIKE MY LIFE DEPENDS ON IT!" proclaimed a deathperate Tsuna.

"there goes his clothes,"sighed Reborn. " and his dignity,,," he whispered.

~IN NAMIMORI~

Running down the hallways during class, a half naked loser named Tsuna desperately searched for the feared Hibari Kyoya. " WHERE IS HE HIDING!?"

( in class) Gokudera: that raging scream sounds like juudaime…

Teacher: Hayato, put your feet down and sit properly

Gokudera: *tsk* only the 10th can give me orders

~ON NAMIMORI MIDDLE ROOF~

" I sense someone disturbing the peace of namimori" Hibari muttered as he continued napping on the school roof. "NAMI MORI!" Hibird began singing the school anthem. But it wasn't long before the stair door was knocked down.

" you're destroying school property and interrupted my n-" that was all Hibari could say before Tsuna pounced on him, catching him off guard and knocking him over.

"IM IN LOVE WITH YOU, HIBARI! NOW ACCEPT MY LOVE AND BE MY BOYFRIEND!" Tsuna savagely confessed before his deathepration flame died out.

Finally regaining his sanity, Tsuna frantically started freaking out after realizing he tackled and confessed to hibari, thanks to Reborn's dying will bullet.

"ah-uh-um-I can-was shot- reborn…" stuttering, Tsuna turned a bright crimson from embarrassment. Hibari couldn't control his surprise. If his pupils could get any smaller, they'd probably disappear. " Herbivore, is this your idea of a sick joke?" he snapped.

Watching behind binoculars, Reborn let out a chuckle. " Hibari's still defensive, even though he's been waiting to hear those words come out of Tsuna for a while".

Tsuna let out a deep sigh.

" i… do have a crush on you. But I wasn't planning on telling you!... reborn forced me….

" the baby, huh".

"I'm sorry Hibari-san, I truly am! If you want, ill leave you alone, I wont bother you anymore! I didn't wan-"

"leave… me alone?" Hibari interrupted.

"well, you're probably disturbed by me , and I understa-" hibari didn't want to hear anymore bullshit. He snatched Tsuna's chin and pulled him down so their faces were a mere centimeters apart.

"say it again, herbivore"

"e-eh?!"

Hibari narrowed his eyes. " say. It. Again."

Blushing, Tsuna whispered "i… love you, hi-hiba-" he pulled on his chin all the way so their mouths touch.

Just a brush of hibaris lips on his was enough to turn Tsuna on.

Indulging in pleasure, hibari let his tongue slide through Tsunas small, soft lips as he lightly ran his finger up and down tsunas back enough to make him shiver.

" hm. For a first kiss, Hibari's handling this a little too well…" Reborn admitted.

With a last nibble and tug on Tsunas bottom lip, Hibari pulled away and whispered " damn you, disturbing the peace of Namimori just for this". Pulling away, Hibari stared at the half naked naked boy as he trembled by the spring breeze.

' I cant believe this is really happening, its like a dream' Tsuna thought. " Hi-hibari-san, is that a yes?" a very cold and nervous Tsuna asked. Hibari wrapped his arm around Tsuna's waist, bringing him down and sharing some body heat. " I hate being in debt, so…thank you for loving me. I plan to pay you back in full." he whispered before getting up and walking away, leaving Tsuna alone with a lingering warmth all over his mostly bare body.


	2. Chapter 1 an invitation by hibird!

" Oy hi-hibari , you know… we've been… together for a while… a-and.." Tsuna stuttered. This all started four months ago, when Reborn discovered that Tsuna had a crush on the feared Hibari Kyoya and "helped" Tsuna confess with his dying will. turns out Hibari had developed feelings for that herbivore in particular, so they started going out in secret. Despite the fact Hibari's his boyfriend ( just calling him that makes Tsuna turn a few shades of red), Tsuna was really scared about bringing up the fact that they haven't gone on an official date yet. Once again, the oh-so-kind Reborn lent a helping hand.

-earlier that morning-

Tsuna: *walking to school* ahh, its quite peaceful today since im leaving early and don't have to hear Gokudera argue with Yamamoto and call me Juudaime every two minutes a-

Reborn: ciaossu Loser Tsuna

Tsuna: hey don- hmph! * falls backward from the impact of Reborns surprisingly heavy shoe against his jaw*

Tsuna: REBORN! Can't you go one day without trying to hurt me?!

Reborn: don't be such a wimp Tsuna. That's how you greet someone… in Italy

Tsuna: * I can totally tell hes lying!*

Reborn: so, how's hibari?

Tsuna: *blushes, and starts stumbling on his feet* eh, ah-ano, w-why do you ask?

Reborn: Geez, Tsuna, you really are hopeless, aren't you? Even though your boyfriend is the discip-

Tsuna: * covers reborns mouth* Reborn! D-don't say that out loud…* blushes more*

Reborn: *sigh* its been four months but you guys haven't gone anywhere together yet, right?

Tsuna: ah, well

Reborn: *gun clicks* listen well, Tsuna

Tsuna: *gulp*

- end of flashback-

Tsuna was still deciding who was scarier when he snapped into reality

"and what, herbivore? Spit it out already" Hibari muttered as he nuzzled in Tsuna's lap. Though he would never admit it, Hibari loved taking a nap on Tsuna, being covered in his nice, warm scent, having his face caressed by Tsuna's silky yet small hand… it was heavenly in Hibari's mind. It was one of the little pleasures he indulged in frequently.

"ah, well I realized… that we've never… gone on a real date" Tsuna whispered. He was positive he was going to get bitten to death for suggesting something so stupid, but it was either this or getting his as kicked by Reborn.

Hibari was well aware of this fact, but there was a reason to it. He truly loved Tsuna, and wanted to make him happy, but he's never been with anyone other than Tsuna, so he didn't want to disappoint him.

"where?" Hibari asked.

" im so sorry fo- wait, what?" Tsuna was shocked. He didn't think Hibari would comply so easily.

" you want me to take you out on a date right? " hibari snapped. Even though his eyes were still closed from napping, Tsuna could feel Hibari death glare through his eyelids. " so im asking where do you want me to take you"

"i.. uh to be honest , I didn't think I'd be able to convince you… im happy to be anywhere as long as you're with me, Hibari" Tsuna replied, blushing. "those naïve words of yours are one of the things I absolutely despise… yet turns me on about you", Hibari thought.

"ah, actually… there is somewhere I've been hoping to-"

"ciaossu" said a familiar voice in a hibird costume.


	3. The guys true intention!

**Me: the following chapters will be much better now that more characters are being introduced!**

**Mukuro: kufufufu its all thanks to me bec-**

**Flan: don't lie, senpai. You need to realize not everyone likes pineapples.**

**Me: Flan! You're not in this cha-**

***menacing aura rising***

**Mukuro: *stabs him with trident* stop screwing around, froggy.**

**Flan: *in his sarcastic monotone voice* ahh, senpai could you stop stabbing me? It hurts.**

**Mukuro: ill finish you off, stupid toad.**

**Me: please enjoy the chapter….**

"Re-reborn?! Why are you dressed as Hibird?"

"Hello, baby. Are you here to fight?" Hibari was already on his feet, tonfas out.

"Alert as always, Hibari" Reborn responded as he climbed on Tsuna's head.

"Wondering where to go on your first date, lovebirds?" Reborn asked.

Tsuna didn't like where this was going….

" Listen up. I know you've worked hard, Tsuna, so I decided to send you and the Vongola Guardians on a 2 week vacation around Japan with me, of course, as your tour guide. Im sure you and Hibari will have some private time to try new things like-"

"REBORN! I think.. we get it" Tsuna exclaimed, crimson faced. " I can't believe Reborn would say something like that" Tsuna thought. Even Hibari turned a light pink at Reborns lewd suggestion but knew, deep down, that he wanted to touch Tsuna, undress him, and nibble him all over- Tsuna spoke up.

" um, ignoring the last part, I think a Vongola trip is a great idea. Its about time we had a vacation after all the trouble Reborn made us go through… don't you think so, Hibari?" Reborn grinned at this. "This dumbass thinks the trip is for his enjoyment…" he mumbled under his breath.

"Only herbivores travel in groups" Hibari replied as he put back his tonfas and turned to walk away. Personally, he likes the idea of traveling Japan , but the thought of sharing Tsuna, his Tsuna during the trip really pissed him off.

"what a shame. Even Mukuro agreed to coming along." Reborn smirked.

"Mukuro Rokudo agreed?!" Tsuna shivered at the thought of the ruthless illusionist that tried to take his life a few times and destroy the mafia.

"this would've been a great time to settle unfinished business.." Reborn sighed sarcastically.

"…. Im going then" Hibari said. He wanted to get back at Mukuro for humiliating him, but that wasn't the only reason. During their grave encounter, Mukuro taunted Hibari, saying that as soon as he got rid of all the obstacles, he would personally deflower Tsuna and keep him to himself. Hibari wasn't going to let anyone have Tsuna, especially that pineapple- headed bastard.

"Yay! Thanks Hibari! I promise we're gonna have a lot of fun!" Tsuna exclaimed as he pecked him on the cheek and ran off to class.

"Tsuna is the most thick headed boy ive met to be so oblivious to the passes the other guys make at him. It'd be serious trouble for you guys if you refused" Reborn bluntly pointed out.

"I know that, baby. Thanks…" Hibari knew all of this well, but couldn't do anything since Tsuna asked him to keep it a secret.

-in class-

"Yamamoto! Gokudera-kun!" Tsuna greeted as he rushed to their sides.

"Juudaime how are you? I was looking for you, but then baseball brain over here tagged along"

"Maa, maa don't be so mean, Gokudera. I was looking for him too, and we found him, so everything's all right" Yamamoto cheerily replied as he swung his arm around Tsuna's small shoulders.

"Who said you had the privilege of touching the 10th?!" Gokudera growled as he pulled out a few sticks of dynamite.

" Ha ha, there you go again with the fire works" Yamamoto laughed.

"they aren't fire works yamamoto…" Tsuna thought.

" You… really are an idiot" Gokudera stated bluntly.

"Aside from that, you guys know spring break's coming up right?" tsuna asked cheerfully, hoping to stop the argument.

" Yeah, Reborn-san is taking us all on vacation right? I'm excited Juudaime!" Gokudera yelled happily.

"You guys know already?"

"yup, the baby said it was our reward for being so good at the mafia game" Yamamoto added.

" He still thinks it's a game, huh…" Tsuna wondered.

"I'm glad we're finally getting a break boss!" Gokudera squealed( well in his voice). " Nows my chance to try and seduce the juudaime and prove to him I'm most fit to be his man!" Gokudera thought lewdly.

"EXTREMELY EXCITED FOR THE TRIP!" an obnoxiously familiar voice bellowed down the hallway. It was no other than the overly energetic captain of the boxing club, Ryohei Sasagawa.

"Oi, turf top how dare you int-"

"OY SAWADA!" Ryohei

"Ah, hey Onii-chan. Reborn tol-" Tsuna tried to reply but once again interrupted by his Senpai.

" MASTER PAO PAO TOLD ME TO THE EXTREME!"

"Ahh, wel-"

"If you're crowding in my hallway, ill bite you all to death" The notorious disciplinary leader snapped as he stormed down the hallway as the cowering students made way for him. All those weak herbivores… crowding his Tsuna…

"Hi-hibari-san" Tsuna stuttered. " imay be his boyfriend, but he never has any mercy on me" he thought to himself.

"any one that threatens the Juudaime is gonna get his ass kicked" Gokudera exclaimed.

"Hibari, don't be so serious, we're all friends here" Yamamoto protested.

"Friends? What kind of crowding is that?"

"We're really sorry Hibari!" Tsuna pleaded . he already knew what was going to happen anyway.

"You will all be punished for violating school rules". After a few tonfa whips, the guys were all covered in bruises, thanks to Hibari biting them to death/

" I hate herbivores that crowd in my Namimori " he mumbled as he walked off, satisfied with his beatings.

~Namimori, night before the trip~

Yamamoto: *packing* ah him finally finished and ready for tomorrow !

Gokudera: *typing* ill create the perfect tour guide for Juudaime!

Ryohei: *punching*PRACTICING TO THE EXTREME FOR TOMORROW !

Mukuro talking to chrome mentally: chrome, be sure to prepare properly for tomorrow

Chrome: yes, Mukuro-sama

Yamamoto: on this trip

Gokudera: I will make

Ryohei: SAWADA!

Mukuro: mine, kufufu

Hibari: hmm I sense malicious intent in different places…

~Kokuyo Middle school~

Ken: where do you think you're going? *munches on chip*

Chrome: ah, well the boss called me over…

Chikusa: *does the anime glasses thing* another fight, Chrome?

Chrome: no.. for a trip, and Mukuro-sama wanted to go, so I am.

Ken: You talked to Mukuro-sama? Why didn't you say anything, stupid girl?!

Chrome: that was the only thing he said before he left again…

Chikusa:… be careful… Chrome

Chrome: *blushes* thank you Chikusa…

Ken: don't get all happy now, idiot. Kakipi only said that since you're our only connection to mukuro. Right, kakipi?

Chikusa:* walks off*

Ken: RIGHT KAKPI!?

Chikusa: enjoy yourself Chrome. For Mukuro-sama. *turns and continues walking*

Ken: KA

KAKIPI!

ANSWER ME DAMN IT!

*tsk* here, take this

Chrome:*looks at new bag of chips*

Ken: you'll be gone for a few days right? Take it… in case you get hungry…

Chrome: Ken, thank you. *slight smile*

Ken:* blushes* sh-shut up and go! And you better come back in one piece, you hear!?

Chrome: *nods*

**Ahh its time for voting! Who should I introduce into the story first?**

**Varia squad ( xanxus, squalo, belphegor, lussuria, levi, mammon, and fran )**

**Giotto Primo and his family ( G, Daemon spade, Alaude, Knuckles, Lampo, and atashi)**

**Byakuran along with spanner and shoichi irie**

**Please pick and sorry if I take too long writing the next chapter, since schools starting up again. If you have any characters that you want in the story not mentioned in the votes, don't be afraid to request it!**

**Reborn: stop trying to make your readers happy, a loser like you will only fuck things up more than Tsuna already does.**

**Tsuna: reborn could you try to be supportive?! Im sorry Dani-chan…**

**Me:* sniffles* im … holding it in…**

**Tsuna: she turned into Lambo!**


	4. Will we get on the bus?(part one)

**Me: well, I have the results from the first poll, and VARIA was the winner! Don't worry, the Primo generation will come out later on and a surprise... ( Kichou your wish will be granted…) and just to let you know, my updates will take longer now that school has started, but ill try!**

**Hibari: what the hell are you doing, disturbing my nap with your irritating voice?**

**Me: … *swallows*… shit… **

**Hibari: *whips out tonfas* you shall be –**

**Hibird: *comes flying in* NAA MIII MORIII!**

**Me: *takes chance and runs* please enjoy the chapter!**

"Reborn! Are you awake? We have to leave to meet the others soon" Tsuna yawned as he crawled out of bed into the shower. " I finally get to see Hibari out of school… buts it's not really a date since everyone is coming right… and what did Reborn mean when he said alone time…" Tsuna pondered as the water fell on his face, caressing his cheeks, chest, back and the rest of his body but he was still estatic about the trip.

"Hope you have fun, sweetie! Me and the others are gonna be taking some time to ourselves, but Lambo wants to go with you, ok?" Nana said as she fed her son breakfast and headed towards the door in a light pink dress and a sun hat.

"Bwahahaha, the great Lambo will eat all the sweets!" Lambo screamed.

"Who told you to talk, useless cow" Reborn snapped as he kicked Lambo.

"Hold… it … in…" he croaked in between sniffles and tears.

"If you guys are done fighting, we can leave now, the other guys are probably al-" a knock on the door interrupted Tsuna's rare scolding.

"Juudaime!" "Hey Tsuna, what's up?" Gokudera and Yamamoto were waiting to walk with Tsuna, like any other school morning.

"Good morning Gokudera-kun, Yamamoto! We were just heading out".

"Juudaime you look gr-"

"Oi look- its Stupidera" Lambo groaned as he lazily picked his nose.

"What'd you call me, stupid cow?!" he yelled "ill shove a few sticks down your throat to shut you up!" he threatened as he pulled out some dynamite.

"Maa, maa, we shouldn't fight while we're on vacation"

"Don't butt in, baseball brain"

"Hahahaha you always call me that"

"AAHHH TSUNA HELP MEEE STUPIDERASS HURTING MEE!"

Tsuna sighed heavily. "Hopefully I'll get some peace and quiet on the bus…" he muttered under his breath.

"Oy, dame-Tsuna, move out of the way already" Reborn demanded as he kicked him right in the spine.

"Ow! Reborn! That hurt" Tsuna exclaimed as he rubbed his new bruise. "Nope, this isn't a vacation for me at all…"

~after a time of arguing and walking, they finally reached Namimori~

Tsuna was too far in on his day dream about his first date with Hibari to notice the chaos occurring right in front of him. Gokuderas voice woke him from his pleasant trance.

"Reborn-san, are you sure we should let them fight? At this rate we'll never leave…" Gokudera asked uncertainly.

"Tsuna, stop dozing off like an idiot and interrupt them" Reborn scolded. Finally snapping back to reality, Tsuna analyzed the current situation.

Mukuro and Hibari were in the heat of the battle, clash after clash of tonfa and trident. "kufufufu, no matter how many times you challenge me, the results will always be the same" a very amused Mukuro taunted. "You talk too much. Shut up and fight me", an infuriated Hibari growled as he whipped his tonfas faster.

"Ah why are they fighting again?!" a very worried Tsuna gasped.

"keep up with us, loser", Reborn smirked. "Now hurry up, im hungry" he demanded as he shoved deathperation pills (no, hes in hyper mode, hes keeping his clothes on) in Tsunas small mouth.

"Mhg-mnhm!"

"Time… to get serious".

**Me: ah him sorry I planned it differently but school keeps getting in the way.**

**Leviathan: how dare you disrespect the boss by making him wait!**

**Xanxus: *tsk* annoying scum**

**Leviathan: exactl- wait xanus-sama, sh-shes over there…**

**Xanxus: *gun shot***

**Me:… I hope you liked it…**

**Xanxus:*glares* **

**Me: please keep reading!**


	5. Will we get on the bus?(part two)

**Me: im trying to post as much as I can before my homework gets too much**

**Fran: you should cut that long curly hair off instead, you're gonna get as dumb as hairy Bel-senpai**

***twitch twich* Bel: weren't you sent to do something, you lousy rookie toad? *knife throw***

**Me: *sighs* im ignoring you guys and moving on…**

**Fran: that hurts my feelings, dani san –spoken in a monotone voice**

**Bel: you can't ignore royality and expect to get away with it**

**Fran: that's exactly why she turned her back on you, peasant prince.**

~In Italy~

"VOOOIIII!" an obnoxiously familiar voice echoed in the Varia mansion.

"ushishishi ,Oy Fran, who the hell are you talking to?" Belphegor asked as he flung a knife at the toad boy's hat. "And that is Bel-senpai, the lousy excuse of a prince with deadly accuracy".

*twitches* "Im gonna slice you up good for disrespecting me that way" Belphegor threatened.

"I always get treated like a kid. All I want to do is narrate a little bit and I get scolde-"

"DIDN'T YOU HEAR ME, DAMN IT?!" a furious Squalo bellowed as he thrashed his swords about.

"Ah, no wonder my ears hurt so much, the captains voice is pounding against my eardrums", Fran replied emotionlessly.

"STOP SITTING THERE LIKE A BUNCH OF FORGOTTEN TRASH AND GET YOUR DAMN BAGS READY!" Squalo commanded as he threw Levi's luggage outside. That sparked in interest in Belphegor. "Ushishishi, are we going somewhere?" "Ah Bel-senpai didn't you know? The ninth Vongola has a mission for us in Japan with the future 10th and his guardians. That mop head of yours must make it hard to remember. Im truly sorry for forgetting, senpai" Fran retorted. Damn, did he love messing with the lousy prince.

*vein pops*

"Bel-senpai stop, you might actually kill me"

"a prince doesn't have to take backtalk from som-"

"WE ARE NOT MISSING THE FLIGHT BECAUSE OF YOUR BULLSHIT!" an impatient squalo shrieked.

"Xanxus is taking his time too…" he thought.

Meanwhile, a glass of red wine was being swished around as a (temporary) calm Xanxus stared into the surrounding room. "The future 10th vongola… shall pay the price for my rage…"

**Me: I hope you guys liked this, even though it was a little short.**

**Reborn: it was half-assed. Im surprised anyone would follow a failure like you. Almost as bad as Tsuna.**

**Tsuna: am I the lowest level of everything, Reborn?!**

**Reborn: who said you qualified as a level of anything, idiot?**

***me and Tsuna sobbing***

**Me: please keep reading… I need ideas for the best twist on this story that im planning to make later on after certain introductions…**


	6. sleeping and flash fights!

**Me: well since the beginning of school is relatively easy, ill try my best to upload as much as I can this week!**

**Reborn: with half assed commitment and empty promises like that, you sound like Skull.**

**Skull: for the last time im not your lackey ! one day you'll bow down an-**

**Colonello: we don't have time to waste maggot! *kicks skull***

**Skull: don't ignor-**

**Mammon: if im not going to get paid don't bother calling me over there.**

**Skull: recognize my presence!**

**Mammon: the other ones won't, but I will.**

**Skull: *sniffles* really?**

**Mammon: for a price. Face reality , nobodys going to respect you without money so cough it up.**

**Skull: I d-don't hav-**

**Mammon: im leaving**

**Me: … lets start the chapter…**

"Time to get serious"

Mukuro and hibari were too preoccupied with each other to notice the orange ball of flames hurling towards them. With a few swift movements he grabbed the tonfas and trident mid way target point. As the once- menacing fire died out, a slightly startled Hibari and Mukuro looked at the small yet strong boy.

"If you guys are going to bicker and argue like this the whole time, you might as well not go at all" he scolded sternly. "Can't you guys just.. stop and have a little fun for once?"

"Hm. Fine. Ill beat him the next time anyway" Hibari answered as he climbed on the bus.

"Kufufufu, if that is what you desire, my dear Tsuna" Mukuro whispered as he leaned in close, then proceeded towards the bus.

"I don't want to hear that from the guy that tried to kill me and take over the Mafia!" Tsuna thought.\

"Juudaime! You took care of that wonderfully, like always!" a gleaming Gokudera exclaimed as he ran toawards his glorious boss.

"Nice catch!" Yamamoto complimented. (A/N: he said that in English, with that cute accent Japanese have in their attempt of speaking English)

"ahh, theres no need for that, I was just breaking u-"

"GREAT K.O. SAWADA! BLOCK TO THE EXTREME!" once again, an obnoxiously familiar voice echoed through the streets of Namimori. Ryohei Sasagawa was running towards him, jabbing and uppercutting the defenseless air. "Hey you made it Onii-san! Now we can finally leave!" Tsuna greeted cheerfully. " Stop screaming at the Tenth like that , damn turf top!"

"What's that squid head? Come over here and lets settle like with fists!"

Once again, Ryohei and Gokudera wanted to brawl it out in the middle of something else.

*sighs* " I guess some things will never change…" Tsuna admitted.

~finally on the bus~

"How do you like me now, btiches" Gokudera snickered as he passed his over elaborate guide to Tsuna.

"Umm, Gokudera-kun, is it just me, or do you feel a really evil aura surrounding us?" he asked.

Hibari's vein was popped to the max as he contained his fury to hit the dickhead sitting next to Tsuna.

Gokudera, being the overzealous right hand man he is, described in excrutiating detail everything outside the window as the bus passed. EVERYTHING. With such meaningless chatter boring him, the cold breeze hitting him by the blasting air conditioner, and warm Gokudera was so close to him… he decided to take advantage of the situation, since after all, Gokudera's not just hisfriend, but his guardian too.

Gokudera was nervous since he didn't know how to keep interesting conversation with his wonderful Tsuna without stuttering and making a fool out of himself. In the middle of his educational ramble, he felt his soft Tsuna snuggle closer to him.

"Juudaime?!"

"Hmm… Goku… der a im taki… nap.." Tsuna whispered as he drifted off to sleep. His orange hair tickled against his cheek, his smooth breathing a calming beat. His face was resting peacefully for once, since being a future Mafia boss was time consuming and tiring. It was one of the few times Gokudera was able to see Tsuna in full innocence.

"Ow!" he grunted softly, trying not to disturb the resting boy. Someone poked him in the back of the head. Hard.

"Which one of you bastards poked me?" he growled as he turned and came face to face to a familiar trident.

"Kufufufu, getting all excited simply beacause you got the seat next to him? How childish. If I were you I'd let my hand sli-"

"Lewd activity is a violation of Namimori rules and you shall be punished accordingly" a ferocious Hibari hissed.

"I'm not letting you idiots disturb the 10th!"

"GO FOR THE K.O. TO WIN!" Ryohei yelled, happy at the guys for settling their issues like men.

As Yamamoto tried to calm them down with no success, Ryohei was yelling boxing commands as Gokudera, Mukuro and Hibari engaged in a three way battle.

Tsuna, now taking up both seats, was nuzzling in the jacket Gokudera took off before fighting.

"Hm, being warpped in his gentle yet protective scent… it feels so nice and safe… just like him…"

**Me: seems the chapters are gonna be shorter in order for me to upload faster**

**Lal Mirch: that's a sorry excuse for just not writing**

**Me: why does everyone think im lying?!**

**Colonello: no excuses maggot!**

**Skull: yeah, you good for no- *smack***

**Reborn: who said you could talk, you good for nothing**

**Skull: hm ngh hmn!**

**Fon: *moves hand in wind formation* lets not fight friends**

**Me: ummm… can I leave…?**

**NO!**

**Tsuna: don't worry, if it makes you feel better, you're treated better than Skull**

**Me: *sniffles* well im pretty lonely in this corner so come and sit by me , loser.**

**Tsuna: *now crying with lazy author in corner***

**Arcobalenos: *stomping on Skull while Fon tries to calm them down with words***


	7. Tsuna's kindness Radiates! (part one)

**for guidelines sake, my openings and endings wont have the character interactions anymore and all that fun jazz. The chapters will be much longer to make up for this. Schools being a real pain right now so sorry for the inconvenice. (don't own KHR!)**

The sudden stop the bus took awoke Tsuna by ramming his body against the back of the other seat.

In the back of the bus, Gokudera, Mukuro, and Hibari were sleeping soundly in a dog pile.

In order to end the fight, Reborn sprayed sleeping gas throughout the whole bus, knocking everyone out. Ryohei and Yamamoto were leaning on each other resting peacefully in their seats.

"Tsk… that hurt a lot… careless bus driver… h-hey guys?!" a startled Tsuna yelped when he found his guardian pile with of course Hibari on the top, Mukuro in the middle, and Gokudera on the bottom, surprisingly holding them all up. They all had innocent faces and looked so snug, sleeping closely like that…

A warm smile splashed on his face. " im not really sure what happened but it makes me happy from the bottom of his heart". Whipping out his phone, he snapped a few pics, knowing this would never happen again anytime soon.

Deciding to let them sleep, he walks off the bus to face the elegant hotel where they were staying at for the next week or so. Twelve floors rising high in the skies was the well known Giappone ( A/N: its Italian for for Japan) hotel, catering to the wealthy. Tsuna was nicely enjoying the view until Reborn came and kicked him square in the face. "The hell did you do that for, Reborn?!"

"Stop staring off into space like some love struck middle school girl and help with the luggage" Reborn ordered. That's when he appeared.

"Don't worry, my dear little brother, my men and I will personally take care of this" spoke a manly voice behind Tsuna.

"EEEP! Wait, Dino-san? What are you doing here?" asked a confused Tsuna. He didn't remember telling the Cavallone family about the vacation.

"Well its nice to see you too Tsuna! Aren't you excited to see your lovely bro?" he hinted, flashing a smile.

"Everytime you visit me, I end up getting my ass handed to me by Reborn or getting struck with your clumsy whip" he muttered, softly enough so no one could hear.

"the bags will be taken care of so let's go and find our rooms , alright?" it appears he was also staying at Giappone. Romario was already carrying Hibari and Mukuro on his shoulders as the Cavallone men took all the items from the back of the bus. Dino grabbed Tsuna's arm and pulled him towards the hotel doors. Sadly, Tsuna being the dumb ass he is, couldn't understand the mechanism of a revolving door and smacked himself in the face, adding to the initial pain his tutor caused.

"Tsuna, are you alright?!"

"Damn… it's ok Dino, im used to getting my face pulverized…" rubbing his forehead, Tsuna looked at the finely decorated lobby.

_Beautiful red chairs encircled a crystal glass table with magazines like Economics Weekly piled neatly on top of one another. Not too far from it was the Auburn wood polished reception desk, matching Tsuna's vibrant hair._

Apparently attending there was a girl with her fiery red hair lightly brushing against her lower back and her over grown bangs tickling her dimples. Her deep blue eyes resembled an endless ocean, constantly smashing and splashing waves of radiance and happiness. Little did Tsuna know how crucial she will be to his life later on…

"Hello there, we have two reservations under Vongola and Cavallone" Dino greeted , bringing Tsuna out of his reverie. For some reason, he saw in her eyes that she was drowning, drowning in some sort of despair…

"Oh.. um I don't work here, my brother does and right now he's getting me lunch… im so sorry" the red head whispered. "She seems like a nice girl… a teenager like me, yet she doesn't seem to know how to communicate with others well even though she's very pretty… ill try talking to her…" Tsuna thought.

Dino smiled. "It's ok, you don't have to be nervous around us, ok? Im not mad at all".

"Ah um… t-thank you for being kind…" she answered softly.

"Um.. what's your name?" Tsuna asked. Hopefully she won't take it in a weird way.

"M-me?"

"Yeah. But don't think im being weird or anything! Im just curious that's all!" he protested.

"I'm sorry, please don't be offended , your question simply caught me off guard, that's all really. My name is Xandrie and um…" the girl named Xandrie blushed. It was obvious she wasn't excelling when it came to communication skills.

Dino, patiently waiting for Xandrie's older brother, was amused by watching the two teenagers trying to talk with each other. He decided to back up a little at least to give them some privacy. " If Kyoya saw the way Tsuna was making that girl blush, he'd kick his ass back to Namimori". Dino chuckled as his own joke.

"was there something you wanted to ask me, Xandrie-san?"

"is it ok… if we can… be friends?" she whispered, unsuccessfully hiding her embarrassment. Even she was confused at why she was being so straight forward, and with a complete stranger at that! But the voices inside her were telling her to…

Surprised at her sudden question, Tsuna stared at her in blank confusion.

"Im sorry please don't think im creepy or anything! I know you probably think im some weirdo …" tsuna stopped the panicking Xandrie in mid ramble and smiled.

"I'd never call you creepy, much less think about it. You're very kind so I thyink it's ok that we become friends. My name's Tsunayoshi Sawada" he answered , stretching out a small hand. She couldn't believe it. Any other guy would've complained about her soft voice and left already, but his heart… beats at a nicer rhythm , along with the fact he's so kind and handsome…

Slowly, she stretched out her own and grabbed Tsuna's forgiving hand. The surprisingly soft touch of his fingers sent a shock through her arm. His grip was gentle, yet reassuring. She stared in awe at how complete and contradictory Tsuna's hand was. Xandrie was the kind of girl that appreciated even the small things people do, like shaking hands. Embarrassingly, she looked up to see Tsuna observing their hands. Could it be.. he values life's little gifts too? 

Tsuna wasn't sure why, but he felt a need to protect the girl before him. In her eyes, he sensed sadness, a troubling past crawling out and slowly consuming her. Maybe it was his imagination.

The comforting moment between the two crashed and burned when her older brother came in.

_A handsome boy, around Dino's age appeared behind Xandrie. Strangely, he wore a batenders outfit (A/N: like Shizuo Heiwajima's clothing from Durarara) with fiery red hair similar to his sister, tied back wih a ponytail (A/N: like first generation G's hair tied up) instead of deep blue eyes, his were passionately crimson, flaming with life. He sported thin black glasses, giving him an older air._

**Well I thought I could type this chapter faster, but that's a lie so im cutting it up again into two parts. If my drawing skills were better, I would've drawn this story out for emphasis and stuff. I hope you liked it!**


	8. Tsuna's kindness Radiates! (part two)

**Heres the second part of chapter five, six? Im not sure anymore man I give up. Im not sure how you guys like and follow my story when I've read fanfic that are like 3000 times better than mine man. Now that I've stopped making my character things, my jokes are getting suckish. Am I always like this? ENJOY the second part! ( disclaimer: I don't own KHR!)**

Xandrie quickly pulled back, shoved her hand into her pocket and tried not to blush.

Tsuna on the other hand. Was shocked when the man grabbed his chin and pulled him close to where he could feel the man's steady breathing **(A/N: does this remind you of something? *COUGH COUGH HACK HIBARI CHOKE*in the prologue) **

"U-um, I have a reser-"

"Your eyes… have a delightful shade of orange" the man interrupted, seriousness masking his face.

"T-thank you?"

The man grinned. "Sorry for scaring you like that, I just thought you should know that". Taking off his glasses, he continued. "The name's Kio, and I'll be at you service during your stay at the hotel, young Vongola".

"Ho-how did you know?!"

"Don't worry, I've been serving your tutor Reborn for a while when he travels, so ill make sure to take good care of you, ok?" Kio informed Tsuna, who was once again staring in confusion.

"Oh! Thanks, I guess. Can i… get my room information now please?"

"Yes, im terribly sory, young sir. I was taking care of some customer conflict. Here's your card. Since you and my younger sister seem to get along, she'll accompany you to your room. Your belongings will be there shortly.

Xandrie thought she heard wrong. Big brother never made her help out, she would always volunteer. Maybe she could sense Tsuna's kindness…

"Xan, make sure the guest his satisfied with his suite, alright?" Kio asked as he patted her on the back. He passed the card to Tsuna and started work on reception paperwork. "Please enjoy your stay sir!" Kio added in. "since it might be your last…"

"Thanks Xandrie-san for taking me to my room".

"Oh, you don't have to be thankful… that's what friends are for, right?" Xandrie was panicking, not knowing how to keep up a normal conversation with her new friend.

Meanwhile, poor Dino had fallen asleep in one of the lobby chairs waiting patiently for Tsuna.

Preoccupied with figuring out what interesting topics to bring up, Xandrie tripped on the elevator door and lost her balance. Tsuna, improving his reaction thanks to Reborns harsh training, was able to catch her- then steeping on his untied shoelace and falling backwards with her as the doors closed. Legs interlocked, Tsuna had both of his hands on Xandries lower back from the previous attempt of stopping her fall. "Am I going to be a loser at everything… and my hand's down pretty low on her back… she'll think im a perv! I should move them up a little, before she notices…" he thought, slowly raising his hands near her shoulder blades.

Xandrie shuddered under the soft movement of Tsuna traveling up her spine. The touch was light, but electrifying enough to send goosebumps all over. She couldn't stop the blood rushing to her face as she inhaled his scent, indulging in his pleasant aroma. "It feels great to be in his arms… wait, he must think im some perv for not getting off of him already" she also thought.

Her hair tickled Tsuna's nose and neck. "Her hair has such a nice fragrance… like fruits and flowers" he mumbled, sniffing the redhead's shampoo- "are you alright?" he whispered.

Snapping back to reality, she scrambled about, trying to get off as soon as possible. He grabbed her shoulders gently. "are you sure you're alright?" his eyes showed sincere concern. "Its my fault since I couldn't catch you anyway".

"I-I-it… my clumsiness… my fault, Tsuna, sir" she stuttered, finally on her knees. "Please. Just call me Tsuna. Is it ok if I call you Xan?

"y-yeah you can. You're very kind" she responded, giving a small smile and standing on her feet.

Turns out this room casually happened to be right down the hall from the one Xandrie uses while her brother works.

"Damn, this hotel is cold and Kio said I should try dressing more normally" Xan thought, slightly trembling and missing her oversized hoodie.

Noticing her, Tsuna quickly took off his 27 jacket and handed it to her. "it's pretty chilly here isn't it? Don't worry, I have tons of other hoodies so you can return it at any time" offered Tsuna, giving a smile.

"Thank you, you're too generous". Throwing it on, she was surrounded again by the wonderful smell.

"Do you want to hang out and eat lunch, Xan-chan?"

"…sure…please let me cook as a thank you gift".

Entering the room, Ryohei was still loudly snoring on the sofa where Romario left him. A baseball game was playing loudly, and Yamamoto was happily entranced with the silver screen. There was loud arguing in the kitchen and the shower water was running. "um… you brought a lot of guests… you must be mighty popular, but its no surprise…" Xandrie stated, feeling a tiny bit uncomfortable.

"Trust me, im not. They're probably my only friends… let me introduce you!" he responded, grabbing her wrist.

Hearing their footsteps, Yamamoto turned and smiled. "Hey Tsuna! That was quite a nap I took huh? Did you make a new friend?" he chuckled. "Yamamoto, she's Xandrie. Her older brother works here. Xan-san, this is one of my close friends, Yamamoto Takeshi".

"nice to meet you Takeshi-sama".

"haha, you don't have to be so formal, you can call me whatever you want!"

"Oy, Tsuna" Yamamoto said, switching to the other boy. "you might want to steer clear of the kitchen, Gokudera and Mukuro have been *plate shatters* fighting for a while" he warned.

Tsuna gulped. "Xandrie's gonna think we're all a bunch of bat-shit crazy freaks!" were one of the many thoughts flashing by his head.

"Thanks for the advice, Yamamoto. Ill try my best".

Nodding, he turned back and continued watching Japan make a home run in the third inning.

"The loudly snoring one is Ryohei Sasagawa, the captain of our school's boxing club and… very passionate about everything… " he described, carefully picking his words.

"He seems like a nice spirit, Tsuna-san".

Now it was time to confront the two demons screwing around in the kitchen, the source of the loud pan smacks and burnt food sizziling with the smell of… pineapple?

**If I kept writing, I would've taken an eternity to finish and upload again. Ugh i admire those that write amazing stories in such quick time, like im the dumbest person when it comes to keyboards I wanna break it and use two buttons. Thanks for reading!**


	9. Woah, a dynamite Pineapple cocktail?

Chapter 6 pororokka

**I don't know how some talented writers just type their stories and upload I mean I have a special journal full of scribbles before I make something at least acceptable! Props to those cuties **** read and please enjoy! ( disclaimer I don't anything of KHR)**

The scent of pineapple and burnt food soon traveled to the rest of the hotel suite.

As the water slid down his slim yet strong body, Hibari cringed when the pugent odor of that despicable fruit hit his nostrils. The shock was so grand that he dropped the soap bar he was holding. ( **A/N: god are my jokes horrible I need to stop trying to be funny) **"Hm, maybe dynamite freak set fire to Rokudos fucking pineapple head" he muttered, smirking at himself for his amazing retorts.

Covering her sensitive nose, Xandrie mumbled "Tsuna… I think someone beat me but their cooking… is for summoning demons…"

That made Tsuna giggle. "It does smell gross. Don't worry, I promise I won't make you eat it" he answered, leading her to the kitchen.

Walking in, they stopped to avoid impaling their feet on anything. Dishes scattered, food splattered and pieces of pineapple haphazardly thrown everywhere, including the hot stove, creating the seemingly toxic gas. A pot of unrecognizable substance boiled and spilled next to the charcoaled fruit slice.

A shirtless Gokudera stood nearby, cuts covering his toned bare chest and opening bigger holes in his ripped jeans. On the other side, Mukuro was no longer pineapple head. During the fight, gokudera tricked him using knives and dynamite, cutting some of his hair and now it slightly grazes his shoulder, making him appear older and handsomer at that. **(A/N: well just to let you know, the boys here are a little older, like 2-3 years ahead of the anime I guess so they look slightly different. Here, im trying to make mukuro's hair appear similarly to that of Nezumi's from No.6. if you haven't heard of it, look it up and you'll know what im talking about). **His attractiveness increased since he was soaking wet from all the liquids Gokudera threw at him. He seemed pretty pissed at his new hairstyle **(hibari note: tsk once a pineapple always a pineapple) **.

"Damn, they always fight…" Tsuna grumbled.

Feeling their presence, Gokudera and Mukuro faced Tsuna and his lovely companion.

"Ju-juudaime I was going to cook something delicious for us when this bastard came in and fucked up my ingredients with his fruity illusion powers!" he yelled, glaring at Mukuro.

"As if I'd let Mr. explosives feed me. His cooking probably tastes like nicotine and gunpowder" Mukuro retorted. **(A/N: in the manga, for those that didn't read it, Gokudera smokes). **

Tsuna let out a sigh. It was too late to convince Xandrie he had normal companions…

Xandrie spoke up, hoping to help her new friend. "Um, you guys can come down stairs to eat in our restaurant since it's already covered, and the workers will come by to clean this mess up, so please sirs, don't fret about too much".

"Oh, um Gokudera-kun, Mukuro-san, this is my new friend Xandrie. Xan-chan, this is my loyally close friend Gokudera Hayato and…. Mukuro Rokudo the illusionist" Tsuna presented.

"Any friend of the 10th is mine too".

"already getting friendly with the females I see"

"um… pleased to meet you. I hope to get along". She may have sounded calm on the outside but she was internally freaking out over the weird ass friends the nice Tsuna had. "maybe it'll be better once I get to know them" she mumbled under her breath.

"Xandrie, that's a great idea! Gokudera, Mukuro could you guys please stop fighting and get ready? I don't want to cause any more inconveniences to the staff"

"Right away boss!"

"As you wish, Tsuna".

"Xandrie do you think I should change?" Tsuna asked, hoping to change the subject. Catching on, she remembered that she was still wearing his jacket. "Oh, do you need your hoodie back I'm sorry for-"

"Don't worry I have plenty of other ones, so hang on to mine until you're done, ok?"

Tsuna is so kind, she pondered, but the way he got his freaky friends to stop fighting… shows his inner strength, locked safely inside…

~somewhere else in the hotel room~

Gokudera was furious, having to deal with Mukuro Rokudo's bullshit. Now his shirt was ruined and had to go on a fucking treasure hunt to find his bag. Coincidentally, it was under the illusionist's luggage. "Tsk, how is Juudaime supposed to enjoy his vacation with his attempted murderer…" he muttered, bending over to throw Mukuro's stuff. Suddenly, he felt something ram into his butt. Hard. A firm hand grabbed his hipbones bringing him closer to the oddly pleasant object. He heard Tsuna's voice softly humming behind him . "Juudaime.. is ready to deflower me!" Gokudera thought excitedly, believing he had won the back breaking battle for the boss's heart. The firm hand grabbed his shoulders and slammed him against the wall in a few slick movements, rubbing his groin against Gokudera's, in a successful attempt to arouse him. He felt Tsuna's hair brushing his face as a pair of wet lips nibbled on his neck. He was getting hard, finally having his fantasy in the grasps of his hand. Softly moaning in pleasure, he ran his fingers down to the other boy's belt and quickly unbuckled and ripped it off in a single move. If Juudaime wanted it now, he'll give it all to him. Gokudera lowered down to his knees and began unbuttoning the pants incasing a bulging passion he was hoping to have inside of him. Suddenly, a fog appeared, temporarily blinding him. He heard another voice as he widened his eyes in terror. "Kufufu, if only the illusion lasted a little longer… take care of Chrome for me Cutedera-kun". When his vision cleared, he saw the purple haired girl passed out on the floor in front of him.

Gokudera turned 50 shades of red as the recent events began to unfold again in his mind. "I GAVE MYSELF UP TO MUKURO FUCKING ROKUDO?! THAT DAMN PINEAPPLE HUMPING BASTARD!" he yelled, enraged at the fact he actually liked the touch of his tongue… he rubbed his neck frowning… the fact he'd screw him like that with a body that technically isn't his… "does that Mukuro have feelings for me or something… is that why he planned to kill the 10th... for my love?" he whispered, slightly blushing at the thought of a crush. "No no no no no no no! my undying love of Juudaime won't change- he probably wants to use me to get close and have a chance to kill him!" he assured himself as he picked up the fragile body and laid her on the nearby bed, tucking her in. the only thing Chrome did was steal a kiss from Tsuna once *vein pop* but that was only in acknowledgement of the Boss's greatness. Besides, they already settled things out and he knows her heart belongs to someone else. "G-Gokudera-san… im sorry for fainting" she whispered softly, still half asleep.

"Sheesh, get some sleep already. Juudaime would worry too much if you got sick and it's not even your fault" he answered harshly, scratching his head and heading towards the door.

"So this is him, Mukuro-sama… " she thought to herself, slightly smiling as she dozed off.

**Well that took me longer than ever. Stupid semantics class makes me write essays about old rock and the different shapes of columns im so done with school why do I even bother! Anyway, sorry for the long delay and the short chapter I don't want to make it seem like an eternity every time I upload. Thanks for reading this far into the story! **


	10. cocktail 2: splash of red and black!

**Well heres the second part to chapter 6 **** I hope you like it! (disclaimer: I don't own khr)**

~In the other-other? Part of the hotel room~

"Please let me bring you a jacket from your baggage. It's the least I can do" Xandrie offered.

"Um ok, im not sure where Romario put the luggage but my suitcase is orange".

With that said, she started searching around the vast suite. There were bags in the bedrooms, but none of were orange. She finally reached the last door , but when she came in she encountered more than the suitcase. A wet boy, drying his jet black hair was naked in the middle of the room with his back to her. Blood rushed to her face as nails seemed to hold her in place.

~earlier~

When Hibari Kyoya woke up, he was laying face down on the hotel bed. "How the hell did I get in here" he mumbled, standing up. He saw a coffee stain on his shirt and the skin underneath was sticky. "Hm. Might as well shower then" he decided. Stripping himself, he started hearing loud arguing in the hotel room. "Tsk, I'm going to bite those damn herbivores once I'm done". With that, he got in the shower. Letting the water drop, he thought about where he was going to take Tsuna and how he was gonna get those pesky guardians off of his back enough time for it. "I'd fuck him right in front of their faces if that's what it took to make them stop feeling up on him…"

Finishing, he got out and looked at his bare body. Hibari was remarkable in many aspects, from his fighting skills to his physical status. "Hm, that's how the lead prefect should be" he complimented, smirking at his reflection. Walking into the room, he started drying his hair.

~present time~

Soon after, he sensed someone else in the room. He turned to glare at a girl, crimson red as she stared intently at Hibari's member. His pupils shrank as he tried to figure out who the hell let this broad in and what she was doing here. It wasn't the annoying ass fangirl of Tsunas (a.k.a Haru) nor the orange watermelon girl he liked (a.k.a Kyoko). Whoever she was, she was going to be bitten to death for invading his privacy.

"What you've never seen a dick before?" he snapped.

The je black haired boy seemed furious at her intrusion. "It's like his eyes are slicing my soul" she thought as she tried to answer.

He noticed she was wearing Tsunas hoodie.

"Do you know Tsuna?" he interrogated.

"ye-yes, he's a very kind-hearted friend and he lent me his jacket, so I'm bringing him something else to wear so we can go eat lunch. I-I didn't know you were here mister, I'm terribly sorry for the inconvenice" she rushed, never removing her eyes off of Hibari. "please… cover up" she added, getting more uncomfortable by the second.

"You talk too much. I don't have to take orders from anyone" he growled, whipping his towel around his waist. "I don't want you gawking at me anyways". He turned around, yanking a black bag onto the nearby bed. He fumbled for a bit, throwing a dark purple sweater at Xandrie, which she caught with her face.

"take that, stupid herbivore" he grumbled, not looking up.

"Tsuna-san's luggage is the-"

He glared at her.

"I-I'm sorry, please don't hu-hurt me" she stuttered, shivering slightly in place.

"Um… would you like to have lunch… with us?" she asked softly. Her head however, was practically screaming. "why the hell would I ask him that?! What the hell is wrong with me?"

Hibari stared blankly at her. This girl is obviously terrified of me, yet she has the balls to ask me to lunch? He smirked.

"I feel fear due to his immense strength and the threatening aura that surrounds him… but for some reason, I don't feel like he's going to attack me… maybe, just maybe, I can muster up enough courage to get to his level…" she thought, gulping. Deciding to go with her idea, she sighed and straightened her shoulders, beginning to walks towards him. After a few steps, he whipped out some tonfas too fast for her eyes to see, but she made sure not to flinch at whatever passed her vision. Standing a few inches away from him, she caught him by surprise when she ripped off his towel and slapped him across the face. "damn damn damn why the fuck did I do that?!" was all she could think. Seconds afterwards, Xandrie regretted her bold action since the boy threw her on the floor and pinned her down in a flash. She could feel a strong bulge in between her hips as the jacket rode up her torso. She could see the vein popping out of his temple, but that was the least of her worries. Feeling his altercated breath on her cheek and neck, she stared directly at him, refusing to give up quickly. Inside her mind, she encouraged herself. "everyone… used to make fun of me for my weak body and my shyness… but this time ill fight back!". Xandrie squiggled about, attempting to loosen his grip and failed. He brought up his arm, ready to bring down his tonfa.

"The girl first orders me to cover myself and then she pulls my towel off to smack me with it like if the pervert barging in is me. That must mean she wants a fight" he assumed seconds before tackling her. "Hm, pretty weak after all… ill get this done quickly…"

Xandrie had to think quick. She started analyzing the situation and thought the best way to counterattack was with words. Just before he brought down his hand, she blurted out "Tsuna's gonna be pretty worried if I show up with a random bruise on my face, won't he?" That stopped his arm.

"if you're his friend" she continued, "you should know that by now, right? You should be a close friend if you're on this trip with him. I just met and even I could come to that conclusion in a matter of seconds. So I recommend you don't do that sir".

Hibari frowned. "smartass" he barked, getting off the redhead who seemed cool and composed but was really rattled with fear.

Sitting up, she reached for the sweater the boy had thrown.

"The names Xandrie by the way".

"Did I ask you?"

"What's yours? It's common courtesy to say it after the person has int-"

"Kyoya".

"Hm?"

"Hibari Kyoya. Now shut up and leave, I won't be so merciful next time".

Sighing, she got up and headed to the door.

"Kyoya, huh…"

She stopped at the door.

"want me to kick your ass?"

"I'll be waiting for you outside" she said, turning around.

"?" why in the hell would she want-

"I asked you to join us for lunch, and I didn't hear a o, so you'll be coming along right?"

"damn this girl is persistent" he thought.

Giving her back to him, Xandrie gripped the doorknob tight. "I don't want to leave it like this… no I don't want to leave it like this… my first confrontation on equal footing and I plan to make it a complete victory.."

"And another thing. I may be a smart ass, but that doesn't mean words are my only weapon. When the day comes, we will fight… and I will be your equal, Hibari Kyoya" she spat, knowing it would get under his skin. She left the room without another word.

"… an omnivore that's not Tsuna… and pretty damn cocky at it… I will fight her, when she becomes strong enough to take me on…" Hibari assured, buttoning up his shirt with a small smile.

Turning the knob and finally closing the dreaded door, Xandrie ran, hyperventilating to the bathroom. She dunked her head into the sink, blasting it open and letting the cool touch of water relax her. She stared into the mirror but she didn't see Xandrie. She saw her. The one that stood in her room at night, watching her sleep. The one haunting her nightmares. The one that roamed in the shadows, blackening her world. she gave her a sinister smile, revealing a black hole with charcoal dark liquid flowing out as a shriek filled her ears, high enough to crack glass. Then, she disappeared.

Tears and water dripped off her face. No particular reason to, she wasn't sad or anything. She was simply hurting. Sniffling, she could hear taunting whispers sliding in her ear.

_The trees sway as the wind blows_

_As the plants grow and my heart stores _

_A little more of love and a little hate_

_All the damn demons have broken the gate_

_Salvation for my soul has come much too late_

_Hell is coming to exterminate_

_The chains are locked, theres no escape_

_Will i…._

This was part of the song Xandrie sang to order to clear her mind. The whispers have dissipated back into the air. The song was like some cleansing incantation or something. "hm… I guess my voice is my blade in this battle" she assured herself, wiping her face and regaining composure, remembering where she was and what she was doing.

"hey Tsuna-san, I found something for you".

"Um, this isn't mine… it's actually h-"

"Do you not like it? I'm very sorry i-"

"No no it's ok. Thanks for bringing it".

Now everyone except for Hibari were standing in the living room of the suite.

"HEY MY NAME'S RYOHEI AND IM THE BOXING CAPTAIN TO THE EXTREME!" bellowed the boy named Ryohei, who finally woke up, frightening Xandrie.

"u-um… hello there my nam-"

"do you want to JOIN THE BOXING CLUB?!"

"why does he scream so much… he seems to have an obsession with that sport…"

"Aside from that, is everyone ready?" Tsuna asked, stomach growling. The day's events have worked up an apetite.

Hibari stormed in the room.

"Ah. Hibari-san! This is-" Tsuna was interrupted when the redhead and prefect simultaneously answered "we've met". Xandrie was indifferent to his presence in the room, but her being seemed to get on Hibari's nerve.

"I have a gut feeling I shouldn't asked what happened between them…" Tsuna thought, since he had super intuition after all.

"Let's eat!"

**Ahh I finally got it typed! My dumb friend got it confiscated during class so it took a while to get it back T_T umm the song is something I came up with one time in the shower and it doesn't have a name yet but it'll play a good part later on!**


	11. Table Turbulation, Truth Trouble!

**Well I know this story revolves around the 27 pairings, but does anyone have any unpopular shippings? Maybe they want it to be included? Something to spice up my dull story? I mean 1827 is one of the most popular khr pairings anyway… (disclaimer: I don't own khr!)**

After a very awkward ride on the elevator, Xandrie led them to the cafeteria/bar.

"Um, ok guys, please find a table while I fetch the waiters".

Xandrie turned and sighed, knowing where the frisky employees were. She walked to the other side of the bar counter where the two brunettes were giggling. Maxi was the short tempered, spunky one, with snake bites and dimple piercings, short brown hair dipped in hot pink and green bangs covering most of her face, along with a black beanie to finish. Tattoos covered her arms, feet and half of her neck, varying from tribal tattoos to Chinese letters. Kida's hair was longer, reaching the arch of her back with blonde streaks, having a small nose piercing similar to the unseen one on her belly button. She sported small tattoos on her wrist and lower back and was the sweet one of the two. Wearing their skimpy maid uniforms, they snickered, excited at the horde of handsomes that just walked in. "Tsk, these girls are idiots".

"Ne, Xan-chan, where did you find those hot asses? I didn't think you were that kind of girl! Don't be greedy and introduce us!" Maxi chirped, in between giggles.

"d-don't make weird assumptions!... big brother knows them that's all. Now, please come and attend our table, since it's what you get over paid for anyway" Xandrie responded coldly. Hotel staff were probably the only people Xandrie can talk to normally since she spends most of her time there, but girls like them make it hard to speak.

"Yes Ma'am".

"Whatevs".

~_back at lobby~_

Dino woke up from his long nap just to open his eyes to some ladies who were watching him rest, obviously interested in the good looking blondie. Forgetting why he fell asleep in the first place, Dino thought "Well, I might as well do something since I'm already here". In an attempt to impress the women, he pulled out his whip, and hits them in the face. Falling backwards, they knock their heads on the wall and fall unconscious. Then he got the whip stuck in the chandelier. Great job Dino. Luckily, Romario and the others came in shortly after to find a panicking Dino trying to pick up the two knocked out ladies without attracting much attention.

A whole different scene was going down at the reception desk.

"Ciaossu. It's been a while, Kio" said a familiar voice as he jumped on the administration counter.

"Reborn-sama! I'm glad to see you after so much time! How have you been?" he grinned.

"You know how the mafia life is- work and women. But we're both aware that's not the reason why I'm here".

Kio got serious. Looking down, he responded darkly, "… so you've noticed too… I didn't think it would show up so soon…"

Fedora covering his eyes, Reborn continued ominously. "The Cavallone and other resources of the Vongola have decided to take part due to the alliance. We have been given a week to take care of this. I didn't want to get Dame-Tsuna involved…"

"Yeah, I was caught by surprise when I returned to my desk to find them…"

"…Kio. I need to know this now. What side are you on?"

Kio looked down, lost in thought.

"Do you really want the answer sir?"

"Why would I ask if I didn't?"

He lifted his face, bringing it a little closer to the small hitman.

"I was really hoping to spend more time with the person I practically idolized… I know that it's impossible to save anything… but my heart continues caring and loving, no matter what she is or what she'll turn into. She's the reason why I'm still living… I promised that I'd always be by her side and if she dies… I'll be there, holding her hand right next to her" he answered solemnly, a silent teardrop falling down his face.

Shadow covering his eyes, Reborn told Kio "so that's the way it's gonna be, huh. Well you know what that means…" he turned his back, ready to jump down. "I promise you… this week will be your last. You were a great guy and my favorite right hand man. The next time I look at you, my eyes will see an enemy target. Nothing more, nothing less. You will be missed… Kio" he muttered, making his way to the elevator. Another tear escaped Kio's eye as he whispered to himself, "We'll see who's the one with the death sentence… my dear Reborn…"

_~back at restaurant~_

Xandrie walked back to the table, already dreading the disaster that was going to unfold so early in the day.

"oi, Juudaime is hungry! Don't make him wait, or I'll blow this place to pieces!" Gokudera exclaimed, refusing eye contact with Mukuro, who was sitting next to him.

He could feel the purple haired boy staring at him intently, as if trying to see through him or something.

"I'm sorry Gokudera-san, the waitresses had some issues to take care of" Xandrie replied, sitting next to Tsuna.

Being a group of seven, they sat at a table for eight. Tsuna sat in the middle of one side, with Hibari on his left and Xandrie on his right. Gokudera sat across from Tsuna, Mukuro sitting across of Xandrie and Yamamoto and Ryohei were facing Hibari.

Meanwhile, in Xandrie's mind, the only guy at the table that truly creeped her out was Mukuro. He is a handsome fellow, but every time she even glanced at him the word CREEP would flash in her mind, warning her to stay away and avoid him.

Shortly, the two giggling waitresses came up to the table, Maxi with a wide grin and Kida blushing a rosy pink.

Maxi went around the table, leaning a little too close to the boys, dropping a menu in front of each, and taking a little sniff of everyone in the process.

Kida on the other hand, was in charge of telling them the specials. "Um hello there sirs. We are your servers for this fine lunch. My name is Kida and she is Maxi. Today's treat is our authentic French Soufflé, coated in imported Belgian chocolate for a sweet touch in your lovely day" she explained with a wink at the end. Ryohei seemed to find Kida cute, since he was looking down, hiding his blushing face. Yamamoto noticed this and smiled to himself, amused by the boxer crushing on the kind maid.

Gokudera wasn't happy at all though . In fact, he was angry at the broads that were trying to get some from Tsuna. Mukuro didn't see anything out of the ordinary from these two girls. However, he saw something compelling about Xandrie. Every time he stared into her eyes, he felt something… he couldn't exactly put his tongue on it, but damn it felt good. It resembled a crimson ocean, waves clashing with Xandrie stuck in the middle of the chaos. Mukuro felt like he was in the same place once, drowning in darkness…

"Kufufu…" he whispered under his breath, looking at his new playtoy.

Hibari was already done with the bullshit and a full day hasn't even passed yet. he didn't plan being with this group of weak idiots that long but Tsuna's too damn nice… what a pain.

Maxi chirped up. "All right my lovelies, are you ready to order?"

Tsuna leaned in a little towards Xandrie and spoke softly. "Hey Xan-chan, what do you recommend f-" Maxi interrupted him in mid sentence. She came in close, placing her hands on the table in front of Tsuna, putting her mouth near his left ear. At this, Hibari got pissed. Xandrie noticed Hibari's angry glare at Maxi and couldn't help but let a small smirk escape her lips.

In a cheery tone, she informed him "I personally recommend the sweet yet sour mixed special for its grand variety of flavors for a nice taste burst". Her breathing and talking tickled Tsuna, causing him to giggle and blush slightly. Xandrie could sense a malicious aura from the other side of Tsuna. "Hm… I wonder why Hibari gets mad when Maxi makes a move on him… is it that… " Xandrie pondered on this, "Hibari likes Maxi?!" Xandrie put a fist in her open hand, as if a grand idea hit her that moment.

"ok I'll have that then!" Tsuna answered. "Have the rest of you figured out what you would like?" Kida asked, waiting patiently at HIbaris end of the table, a little nervous by the killing intent she felt from the jet black haired boy and oblivious to the lovestruck stare she was getting from the boxing freak er, captain.

Maxi backed up and eyed the sexy boy sitting next to the auburn haired boy. "What I'd give to cop a feel on that fine piece of ass" she lewdly thought to herself. The gray haired bad ass had also caught her attention. "Aah why am I made to choose… we could all get together and the three of us could have a little fun…".

Kida, that wasn't nearly as hard headed as her co-worker, had captured Hibari's annoyance towards Maxi's flirtacious manner with the boy named Tsuna.

"Hm. I want to make them feel as comfortable as I can. Sir Hibari seems to be the kind that doesn't like to lose and looks down upon those that are weak and provoke him… judging by his pose, he seems strong and usually uses weapons to fight… doesn't show much emotion… so simplifying this, he wants someone to get on his level or at least appear that way… ok I know how to act towards him, more or less" she calculated silently in her head.

Maxi was ready to hike her skirt up to try and get Hibari's eyes on her, so Kida had to react quickly. Before Maxi could get a chance, Kida moved next to Hibari, giving a sideways glance to the other girl, hoping she didn't catch on the wrong way.

"Did this bitch just tell me to back off?! Aw hell, she doesn't know who she's in the game with. I'm head player!" Maxi thought, slowly approaching Xandrie.

"Hello sir. Are you ready to order?" Kida asked, making sure she had a straight face.

Eyes closed, he handed her the menu. "Surprise me" he answered sternly, arms crossed.

"Hm, I guess provoking him will give the best result… let's try it" she wondered.

"Only weaklings are indecisive in trivial manners. That's why they always lose in battle" she grunted softly, making sure only his eyes could grasp her words.

Opening his eyes, Hibari looked at the girl that just insulted him, giving her a blood cold glare, expecting to strike some fear in her. What he doesn't know is that Kida is an expert actress, especially when it came to facial expressions. Raising her chin, she gave an arrogant smirk, returning his unspoken challenge.

"You talk big for a herbivore. Care to back that up?" he remarked. It's been a while since he had a good beating.

She began chuckling at 'herbivore'. Was he calling her prehistoric? The thought amused her. At that, his lip ends curled up, giving his face a malicious look. "oh? Something funny?"

Kida took his menu and grinned. "The difference in strength must be large if you have the vocabulary of a smart-ass kindergartner" she retorted, turning around to take Ryohei's order. Out of the corner of her eye, she could see an eye twitch.

Maxi was watching silently next to Xandrie, unable to capture what they were saying. "Not being able to have him just adds to his sexiness" she thought, balling up her fists.

"Um, are you going to take my order?" Xandrie asked, clearing her throat. Now that she found out that Hibari likes Maxi (or so she thinks) and she knows that Maxi wants Hibari, she expected Kida to catch on already. Unless… Kida likes Hibari too?! Once again, Xandrie makes the wrong conclusion and believes there's a love triangle going on, the thought of such complicated emotions intertwining made Xandrie giggle.

Maxi was staring too intently to hear Xandrie, since her focus was on something else.

Tsuna smiled at Xandrie's apparent happiness. "She seems to be enjoying herself" he thought. "Hopefully ever-" his heart warming train of thoughts crashed when he turned to Hibari. He sensed a threatening aura coming from him, and he was scowling at the other waitress, who was taking Ryohei's order. Scared, Tsuna put his hand on Hibari's lap and rubbed him slightly.

"Hibari-san, are you OK? I'm not sure what happened, but remember that we're on vacation, all right? Please enjoy yourself" Tsuna soothed, talking with pleading eyes.

"Damn him… when he gives me that look, it makes me want to punch him in the face to stop myself from giving in" the skylark thought.

"Hm. Just wondering how namimori is since it's under the care of my idiot subordinates" he replied, not looking at the other boy. Tsuna could feel Hibari's tense muscles relax, so he thought that was good enough.

"Don't worry Hibari, I promise we'll have a good time! Even if we're not alone, just being by your side makes me happy" he assured him, patting his leg and giving a small smile.

Gokudera was pissed. Not at Tsuna and Hibari, but at his phone. He was already tired for the day and didn't feel like putting up much of a fight anymore. After he barked at Xandrie over waiting, he got a text.

_From: G_

_Hey G0kuder4, I need t0 t4lk t0 y0u. priv4tely. When c4n we meet up? _

Gokudera was mad. Doesn't he know he's on vacation?

_Reply to G_

_What the hell do you want? You know damn well im on break right now._

Hopefully he won't answer.

_From G_

_I Knew y0u w0uldn't give ins0 e4sily. This t4lk is important. It's 0ne 0f y0ur duties 4s 4 gu4rdi4n. ill expl4in everything l4ter._

Gokudera felt like punching someone. "Why won't this bastard tell me what he wants to talk about? Forget him, I'm on vacation" he thought, gripping his fork.

_Reply to G_

_Screw you and your so called talk. Until you tell me what you want to see me for, I won't go._

_From G_

_If I tell y0u t00 much n0w, y0ull be c0nfused 0r g0 0n s0me r4nt. Tsun4y0shi's life is 4t st4ke. Is th4t en0ugh t0 m4ke y0u c0me?_

"Someone's after the boss's life? G telling me this means… even the first generation guys acknowledge me as his right hand man!" he thought, excited for his self-proclaimed title.

_Reply to G_

_All right, when do you want to meet?_

_From G_

_The 0ther gu4rdi4ns c4n't kn0w 4b0ut this yet. w4it f0r me 0utside y0ur h0tel 4r0und 9 30 t0night. I'll pick y0u up and we'll g0 fr0m there._

_Reply to G_

_Fine then. Does the boss know about this?_

_From G_

_N0 he d0esn't 4nd he sh0uldn't kn0w. m4ke sure n0 0ne sp0ts y0u. see y0u t0night._

Sighing, Gokudera looked up to see Tsuna, smiling radiantly as usual. "He isn't just my boss… he's my friend as well so I'd do anything for him…"

Lost in his mind, Gokudera jumped when he felt a familiar arm loop over his shoulders and pull him close. He turned to see a grinning Yamamoto.

"Don't touch me so friendly, baseball brain" he grunted, pushing his arm off.

"Ha ha you always call me that. Sorry, you just seemed really focused on your phone. Finally got a girlfriend or something?" yamamoto joked, smiling wide.

"No! don't be so nosy, it was something else. Besides I don't want to hear that from a single guy. Are you texting _your _girlfriend?" he answered, pointing out Yamamoto's blinking phone.

"Haha no, that's a friend of mine. I'm single because I'm too shy to talk to the one I'm crushing on" he said meekly, turning a slight pink. "The oh-so popular baseball freak is blushing over someone? That's suprising" Gokudera responded with a hint of sarcasm. He was actually a little curious on who the mystery girl was, but if he asked directly, Yamamoto would want a conversation and that's tiring.

"Don't switch the topic over to me!"

"Don't yell at me so early in the morning!"

"It's past noon already, Gokudera!"

And with that another argument with the short tempered storm and the calming rain erupted.

Ryohei on the other hand felt like he was floating with the clouds. With Tsuna calming Hibari down, Xandrie giggling to herself as Mukuro watches her, along with Gokudera and Yamamoto practically spitting at each other, he was in another world. After Kida's "talk" with Hibari, she went over to take Ryohei's order. Leaning in close, Kida gave a sweet smile, remembering customer priority.

"Hello sir, are you ready to order?"

Ryohei's chest was beating loudly, pounding on his ribcage to escape and shower the beautiful damsel with her boxer love. He wondered if she could hear his heart. He gulped down the urge, trying to remain calm.

"U-uh, what's y-your favorite?" he stuttered, avoiding eye contact.

Surpised by the question, Kida blinked at the blushing boy. "He seems to have difficulty talking to me… does he like me? I hope he tells me, since I think he's cute" she whispered to herself, turning rouge at the simple thought.

"Well, I prefer the traditional pasta mix, since I'm used to my home made cuisine, with a creamy blend of custom-picked sauces and for a desert finish, a funelcake with lots of powder" she responded, giving a small grin. It's been a while since some one has asked her something childish like her favorite dish off a menu.

"U-um I'll have that!"

"Ok sir I'll bring it out soon-"

Before she left, Ryohei grabbed her wrist and pulled her back. What was he doing, being all weak and shit? He's the captain of the boxing club for damn sake. He snatched her pen and took a napkin from the table center.

"Your number. Busy tonight? Now you are" he ordered, no hesitation evident in his tone.

She couldn't believe what had just happened. Was he bi polar or something? This kid couldn't even hold the conversation without tripping over words and now he asked her to go somewhere? Or better yet, demanded her to? Hm, this was getting interesting.

Giving in, she wrote it down and nodded, silently taking his forced invitation and walking away to give the orders in.

Gokudera and Yamamoto were still going at it, so Tsuna picked random things for them. Maxi didn't bother trying to stop them with a distracting skirt flip since Kida killed her coquettish vibe. The last boy was a purple haired one that was gawking at the oblivious Xandrie, who was too busy messing with her phone probably reading that "lemon" thing she mentioned once. Lame ass. What does he even see in her?

"Hello sir. Ready?"

"Give me the spiciest thing you have" he answered blatantly, refusing to look up.

"Whatever you say sir" she muttered through her teeth, struggling to maintain her cool.

Only a few seconds after she entered the kitchen did she feel a blunt object hit her temple, sending excruciating pain down her spine. The only thing she was able to capture was Kida laying limp on the floor, blood flowing from her ear.

**Well thanks to school and pep squad *whoopee fucking do* I haven't had much time to do much but I hope you like it still! **


End file.
